Heaven on Earth
by acsbabyangelgirl
Summary: Grissom sets up a scavenger hunt for Sara on their night off.


**Heaven On Earth**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI, nor do I own the lyrics to this song. They belong to CBS and the amazingly talented Declan Bennett, respectively.

A/n: Amazingly enough, no one has ever typed out these lyrics and posted them on the internet before. So y'all had better love me for taking the time to listen and get this right! Just a little GSR fluff… (Should I mention that I'm going to be so sick of this song by the time I'm done?).

_**It's a wonder to be seen  
**__**When people fight with a god  
**__**I'm so helpless against these armies of redemption  
**__**They're just doing their job,  
**__**They just have to kill,  
**__**Cause didn't you know that God's will  
**__**It needs to be done  
**__**Its just that some of us  
**__**We fight with love  
**__**And some love with a gun**_

Sara glanced at the clock as the alarm rang out. It was too early to be getting up, especially considering that Gil had the night off and she still wasn't back at work. Instead of getting up, she turned it off and rolled back over with her eyes closed. She opened them and sat up when she realized that Grissom wasn't there. "You have to be an early bird today, don't you Gil?" she muttered to herself. She sighed and stood up, patting the dog's head as she walked by. She went into the kitchen first, knowing that Gil didn't function well without food. Coffee, at the very least. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed a yellow rose sitting in a vase on the island. She picked up the card and read it, not expecting the riddle he'd left for her.

_**And someone's gonna save us  
**__**At the end of the day  
**__**So get down on your knees and baby, pray, pray, pray  
**__**And I'll hope with confusion whilst you're sat upon that shelf  
**__**That if there's saving to be done I'm gonna do it myself**_

The clue from the rose led Sara into the spare bedroom that Grissom had set up as an office. The room sort of creeped Sara out; it was full of dead bugs. But then again, that's what she got for falling for an entomologist. She looked around until she found the box Grissom had mentioned in the first riddle and opened it. Inside was a red rose, and another clue. She read the clue and shook her head. As much as she loved scavenger hunts, Gil was really just taking it a little too far. It sort of annoyed her that she had to search all over the house for him, when all she really wanted to do was lie in the bed with him all evening.

_**For every cause there's effect  
**__**But cause we never detect  
**__**Cause everything just happens so suddenly  
**__**That we never neglect ourselves  
**__**But we live such PC lives  
**__**Everybody's Batman and everybody's Robin  
**__**And everyone's fighting in disguise**_

Sara sighed as she found the next clue, this one tucked behind a mirror in the hallway. She was beginning to understand how frustrating it had been for Gil when they had been searching for her. The longer it took to find him, the more frustrated she became. The activity was quickly becoming more like work than fun for her. She really did love scavenger hunts, but she didn't have any idea as to what Gil might have planned; not only that, she wasn't sure that Gil would even be at the end of the scavenger hunt waiting for her. For all Sara knew, he could have set up the hunt after she'd gone to bed and be gone to get something else for the hunt at that moment. "Gil, this isn't funny anymore," she muttered, knowing that he more than likely couldn't hear her. She'd let him have his fun, even if she didn't like it. She started off to find the next clue.

_**Because someone's gonna save us  
**__**At the end of the day  
**__**So get down on your knees and baby pray, pray, pray  
**__**And I'll hope with confusion whilst you're sat on that shelf  
**__**And if there's saving to be done I'm gonna do it myself  
**__**And if there's saving to be done I'm gonna do it myself**_

The next clue was under a vase next to the television with a white rose. Sara raised an eyebrow as she thought about the three roses she'd found. The symbolism there… first friendship, then passion, and finally undying love. She read the clue quickly, wondering what it all meant. Sara wondered if Gil knew the implications of the roses he'd left for her… even in the order in which he had left them. It was almost like a roadmap of their relationship. Biting her lip, Sara picked up the rose. She went back for the other two roses before going on to the next location the clues were sending her to.

_**Well the key seems to be in resistance,  
**__**And not juggling the stakes  
**__**If you're going 90 down the motorway  
**__**And your car starts to slide you don't piss about  
**__**You just put on the brakes  
**__**Control the situation so it don't control you  
**__**Let it go around and come around  
**__**Resist and renew**_

The last clue led Sara out to the small, enclosed patio in the backyard. Gil was sitting on one of the chairs with two cups of coffee. "I thought I would surprise you," he said, smiling at her. He picked up the extra coffee cup and handed it to her, before motioning for her to sit in the chair he had pulled right next to his own. She sat down and took a sip. "Watching the sun set is a little more romantic than watching it rise, anyway," he said. He turned back to look at the sky. "I'm guessing you found the clues."

_**Cause someone's gonna save you at the end of the day  
**__**So it don't really matter who you pray to anyway  
**__**Cause God and Buddha and Allah they're tired of proving what they're worth  
**__**I think they all just missed the point but heaven is actually here on Earth  
**__**I think they all just missed the point but heaven is actually here on Earth  
**__**I think they all just missed the point but heaven is actually here on Earth**_

Sara smiled back at him. "Yeah, I did," she said, looking down at the three roses in her hands. "It was sweet. A little annoying, since I was looking forward to spending some extra time with you this morning, but still probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Gil smiled at that.

"I'm sure that isn't true. I'm not exactly the hopeless romantic type," he replied. She turned to him and gave him a look.

"I wouldn't be with you if you were… in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly agree with other women about what is and isn't romantic," she responded. "Then again, most other women would find some of the things we see every day unbearably awful."

_**But is it safe to assume the matter's barely been raised  
**__**But twiddled round somebody's thumbs  
**__**Cause one man's religion is another man's ah,  
**__**He'll go along for the ride just as long as he comes**_

Grissom just turns to look back at the sunset. "I guess. Most women wouldn't have been able to handle half of the things I've seen you do," he replied, reaching out to hold her hand. He continued to look at the sunset as he spoke. "The roses… did you understand what I meant by them?" he asked. Sara smiled.

"Did Catherine go flower shopping with you, or did you actually know what they meant yourself?" she asked. Gil laughed at that.

"Just because I'm not a hopeless romantic doesn't mean I'm clueless," Grissom replied. As the sun finally sank out of sight, Grissom turned to Sara. "I don't do things like this often enough for you."

Sara shook her head at his pronouncement. "You do more than I deserve." Gil shrugged it off and reached down next to his chair. He produced another rose, this time a deep red, almost black, with a white ribbon tied around it. Sara smiled. "You saved my favorite for last. Symbolism's a little strange though," she said.

"This one doesn't have anything to do with symbolism. This one's just because I know you love them," Grissom replied, smiling back at her. He handed it to her to go along with the three she was already holding. "There's something in the ribbon." Sara raised an eyebrow as she examined the carefully tied bow. She felt something hard underneath the ribbon and slipped it out. She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, and then back down at the small silver medallion in her hand. There was a small diamond near the edge and a butterfly etched into the metal.

"Gil, this is beautiful," she whispered. She looked up as he reached over and took the necklace. He opened the clasp and secured it around her neck. She shook her head. "I don't deserve this."

"No, honey, you deserve the world."

_**Someone's gonna save us at the end of the day  
**__**So get down on your knees and baby, fall and baby pray  
**__**And I'll hope with confusion whilst we're set upon them shelves  
**__**That if there's saving to be done we're gonna do it ourselves  
**__**That if there's saving to be done I'm gonna do it myself**_

Sara smiled as they walked back into the house. She wouldn't ever tell Grissom what she was thinking at that point. He was still too much of a Catholic to understand that she was already in heaven. She'd found her heaven on Earth.


End file.
